


Indigo

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [17]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: And more tags will ruin it, Coming Out, First Times, Multi, Slow-dancing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Some tipsy real-talk about one of Papa’s romantic endeavors leads to some tipsy sex-talk, some new experiences had by Omega, and some new things learnt by our OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is for someone who has been on my mind.

During a meet-and-greet, Papa met a young man. His hair was dyed in bright colors and his face showed some faded black and white paint. His name was Indigo, and so were his eyes. How fitting, Papa remembered thinking, and silently praised the parents. Indigo was a little shorter than him, so Papa wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the boy, who giggled and shyly placed his hand on Papa’s lower back.

 

Indigo danced. He danced in the middle of his group of beautiful friends. They were all young, with dyed hair and Papa’s face painted on. But they jumped up and down, shouted his own lyrics back at him. Indigo danced.

 

Papa watched from behind the stage curtains as the roadie tapped the young man’s shoulder after the show. Indigo turned around and looked up at the bearded man with big eyes. Papa hid in his dressing room, and waited until he felt the two approaching. There was a sharp knock on the door.

‘Indigoooo.’ He growled, swinging the door wide open. The young man looked shocked. Eyes big, his breath hitching in his chest. A deer in the headlights of a truck. ‘Why don’t you come in?’ The boy nervously obliged.  

 

‘I hope your friends aren’t too jealous you get to go backstage?’ Papa turned his back to him, to pour him some wine.

‘Do you drink?’ Indigo took the glass. Emeritus saw how his shaking hands aroused wrinkles in the fluid.

‘Thanks.’ The young man said. ‘And they’re hanging out with Earth, I believe. One of them is a drummer as well.’

‘Fantastic.’ Papa winked at him. He turned his back again, now to get himself a drink. He poured slowly, as the boy’s heartbeat behind him increased.

 

‘I… I l-l-loved the show!’ Indigo stuttered. ‘This was my s-second time seeing you guys. It was so… awesome…’ When Emeritus didn’t turn back to him, the boy fell silent. He looked around the room and took an awkward sip from his wine.

‘You didn’t have to travel far for the show, did you?’ Papa said.

‘Oh no, no.’ the young man answered. ‘It was just a two-hour drive. We’re thinking about maybe staying in a hotel or something. Get a drink somewhere.’ Indigo had regained some confidence. ‘Maybe you would like to join?’

 

Papa slowly turned around. The boy’s cheeks had taken on a deep shade of red. As Papa closed in on him, his eyes grew wide and he inhaled deeply, but he didn’t shy back. Emeritus took the glass from his hands and placed it on the table.

‘How old are you?’ he purred in the young man’s ear, as he softly grabbed his hip. The boy was flustered, but he did place a hand on Papa’s arm.

‘Seventeen.’ He whispered.

‘Seventeen?’ Papa took his other hand and splayed it over the grucifix emblem on his chest. He held his gloved hand over Indigo’s. ‘How are you going to get drinks? Are your friends old enough?’ he pulled the boy closer, and took a step forward. Indigo moved a step back. Then he stepped to the side. And back. And to the side. They turned. The boy followed his dance without missing a beat.

 

‘You’re taking my lead quite well.’ Papa purred, adding more twist to his hips. Indigo bit his lip and looked at him with eyes growing wider and wider. Papa noticed a sense of sadness in them. Profound, but beautiful sadness. They slow-danced in the silent dressing room, with only the sound of unintelligible chatter and music in the distance. Indigo didn’t speak. He bravely held Papa’s gaze, but Papa could feel his heartbeat increase by the second. He moved his hand up over the young man’s shoulder, caressed his neck, tangled his fingers in his hair.

‘Is this okay?’

 

‘Yes.’

‘You sure?’ The boys heart was racing now. He swallowed awkwardly. His eyelids fluttered when Papa moved his hand. His eyes slowly closed as Papa leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Indigo let the older man gently place kisses in the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. His shoulders relaxed a little, and for a moment Papa believed he could actually kiss the pain away, like little children believe a kiss on the hurting finger would make it all better. When Papa’s lips returned, the boy eagerly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Much to Papa’s surprise, he grabbed the fabric of his costume to draw him closer. He had expected much more timidity, but as Indigo tasted him and pressed their bodies together, he could only feel determination. The boy moaned and Papa gently pulled his hair.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ The young man heaved as they broke apart. ‘It’s just that… that was…’

‘Good?’ Papa playfully smirked at him. ‘I know.’

‘My first.’ Indigo said. ‘With…with a man.’

‘Oh!’ Papa said. Obviously, he had made out with straight men before. There was always someone he managed to charm his socks off. But he thought it to be very obvious this boy was gay. ‘I thought you were-’

‘I am.’ Indigo interrupted him. ‘I’m just not… out.’ The boy looked at him, a sense of fright returning to his eyes. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said again. ‘Sorry that I told you, I- ’

‘If you say sorry again, I’ll find different ways to shut you up.’ Papa cupped the boy’s face in his hands. As his gloved thumbs caressed the rosy cheeks, he managed to draw a smile from the plump lips and almost from the beautifully sad eyes.

‘If you liked it, I could give you your second kiss.’ he whispered. The boy rose up on the tips of his toes and his lips were back on his before he could finish that sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

‘What do you mean, you saw sadness in his eyes?’ I asked Emeritus, as Omega opened another bottle of champagne in their hotel room.

Papa took his glass and swirled the booze around in circles. ‘I’m not sure. But it was there. I could feel it.’

‘Did you sleep with him?’ asked him. Papa looked up at me.

‘No.’

‘Why?’ I was genuinely curious. Very few people walking into that dressing room come out un-fucked. I should know.

‘He was a child. When you’re an ancient man in a thirty-something year old body, you refrain from fucking seventeen year-olds.’ He looked at me, and then at Omega, who settled down on the carpet, his back against the large chair and his booted feet against my bare soles. Emeritus smiled.

 

‘But if he returns this year,’ he continued, ‘and tells me: Papa, I’m eighteen now. I’ve been kissing many boys.’ Emeritus used a slightly higher pitch in his voice as he mimicked the boy. ‘I will invite him back to that fucking dressing room.’ He got up on his knees, putting his glass down on the table, and shuffled towards me. He peered into my eyes.

‘I will take him, if he’ll let me.’

 

A moment of silence filled the room and all we heard was Papa’s soft breathing against my face and Omega’s shuffling feet. I swallowed something away.

‘Well, doesn’t that sound familiar?’ I replied dryly. The look in Papa’s eyes softened.

‘So what would that year matter?’ Omega’s voice interrupted our staring competition. We both looked at him. He had raised an eyebrow. ‘Why would it not be wrong for an ancient man in a thirty-something body to fuck an eighteen year-old?’

 

‘Adulthood.’ Papa turned, flailing his hands. ‘Or something. If we don’t have principles, what do we have?’ his hands fell to his knees. Silence returned to the room, as we all thought our own of it. Again, Omega broke the silence.

‘All I know, is seventeen year-old me would have loved to be fucked by you.’ We all stared at him. He said it in a half-joking manner, but even then it seemed a little out of character. The booze must have been kicking in.

‘I mean…’ he continued, eyes trailing off to the ceiling. His voice was soft. ‘If you had invited me into your dressing room, and kissed me like that… I would discovered some things about myself way sooner.’ As my gaze fell back to Papa, I saw how his expression had changed: his charm had gone way up and I followed the twinkle in his green eye back to Omega’s face. The ghoul was blinking slowly, maybe a little tipsy, definitely quite aroused. He stared back at Emeritus from under his eyebrows.

 

‘What if he returns and tells you he has waited for you?’ I interrupted the eye-fucking between the two men. ‘Indigo.’ I added, as they both seemed to be unaware of what I was talking about.

‘When he’s still a virgin, you mean?’ Papa asked me.

‘Yes.’

‘Well, I’ll treat him like a prince, of course.’ Papa rose up on his knees again and started shuffling to Omega, who was calmly looking up at him. When he reached the ghoul, he placed his hand against the large chair behind him and gave it a sharp push. The chair flew back a few inches, and Omega tumbled on his back. He managed to break his fall with his elbows.

 

‘I’ll give him a few gentle kisses, to make him feel safe.’ He stroked the ghoul’s lips with a gloved hand. ‘I’ll pet him, if he is good.’ The hand slid down over Omega’s chest and gave him a gentle rub. The ghoul’s eyes were locked to Papa’s above him. Holding his gaze, Papa brought his face down to right above his crotch. ‘I’ll suck his cock until he cannot take it anymore.’

 

Omega growled and grabbed Emeritus by the collar with both hands. He dragged the smaller man on top of him and pulled him down into a rough and sloppy kiss. I saw his hips buck up against Papa’s ass.

Watching the two tumbling men mesmerized, I finished my drink. For a moment, I contemplated leaving the room. I was quite certain they wouldn’t mind me watching, but it did feel like I was imposing. As the intimate scene unraveled before my eyes, I slowly reached for the champagne to pour myself another glass.

 

‘Chicago?’ I suddenly heard Papa’s voice. I tore my eyes from his ass, and how it bobbed up and down on the rhythm of his thrusting hips.

‘Yes?’ I wanted to say, but my mouth had gone completely dry. I cleared my throat, licked my lips and tried again.

‘Yes?’

‘What do you think Omega was like as a seventeen year-old?’ he ran his hand through the ghoul’s hair and kissed his neck. Omega smiled blissfully, eyes closed. I thought about it.

 

‘Sweet.’ I said. ‘A little geeky. Smoker.’

‘That’s what I am like now.’ Omega muttered. Then his breath hitched, because Emeritus had worked a hand between them and was rubbing his Dick through his pants. ‘What did you do with this, then? Fuck college girls?’

Omega laughed. ‘Yes, but not when I was seventeen.’

‘You must have been quite popular. I imagine the gospel about your Massive Cock spread like wildfire.’ Papa moved down to sit on Omega’s upper legs. The ghoul touched his face. ‘Not exactly.’

 

With a steady hand, Emeritus unbuckled the ghoul’s belt and opened his trousers. The ghoul caressed Papa’s shoulders as the smaller man bowed down and kissed the Head of his Dick. Emeritus sighed deeply, and moved to lay down between Omega’s legs. I watched, intrigued, how he pleasured Omega with his tongue, his lips, and later his whole mouth. He took his time. The ghoul moaned softly and whispered sweet words and profanities to the other man. He slowly moved his hips up and down in a steady rhythm. Everything about it was quite beautiful. The way he lovingly caressed Emeritus and the way the other commanded little sounds of pleasure from him. The way Papa took delight in these reactions, and worked focused, determined. He took Omega back as far as he could and held him there, waiting. The ghoul gasped and arched his back, his hands frozen in the air. He looked as though he wanted to hold Emeritus in place, but at the same time refused to coerce him.

 

Emeritus released him and de ghoul cursed loudly, while he shuddered and relaxed his back.

‘If you do that again, I’ll come so hard!’ he begged.

Emeritus sat up, slowly stroking his Dick, and wiped his mouth.

‘Not yet.’ He whispered, a little out of breath. The ghoul let out a disappointed whimper. Papa let go of him for a moment to help him out of his pants. Omega almost violently kicked off his shoes.

 

I quietly adjusted my seating position. I still contemplated leaving, because I really started to need a cold shower, but the men seemed to have forgotten about me. As Papa threw himself on top of Omega again to kiss him deeply, I poured myself some more champagne. Papa spread the ghoul’s legs and writhed his crotch against his naked lower body. I saw their tongues slow-dance against one another. I had to swallow hard. Arousal seared through me. That, and some other feeling I couldn’t really place. It felt like a storm in my throat, hot and cold at the same time.

 

‘Are you going to fuck me?’ Omega whispered, when Papa pulled away. His voice was so soft I almost didn’t hear it.

‘If you’re okay with that.’ Papa started unbuttoning the ghoul’s costume, and firmly grabbed his leaking Cock. While he pumped  his hand up and down, it was silent in the room for a while.

‘Yes.’ The ghoul finally said. ‘But… you know…’

My mouth fell open when I realized what was happening.

‘I’ll be gentle.’ Emeritus said to him, lovingly. ‘I’ll treat you like a prince.’


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Papa’s head turned to me, his eyes wide, and he inhaled deeply through his nose.

‘Chicago, please!’

‘I…I’m sorry!’ I exclaimed, startled. ‘I’ll leave! I’m sorry!’ I shot up from my chair.

‘No, no, you don’t have to leave.’ He said. Omega didn’t turn his head in my direction; Papa was jerking him off rather vigorously and the ghoul seemed to give all it took to keep it together.

‘But for Behemoth’s sake, take care of yourself. I can smell you from over here.’

‘I… I’m good for now.’ I stuttered. I didn’t feel like attending to my own needs. I was very wet and aching indeed, but somehow I felt it to be… wrong for me to touch myself. Like I would be joining in, and in doing so, disturbing a very private moment. Emeritus shrugged.

 

He had more important things to do, like pushing Omega’s legs up and lapping a wet tongue over his anus. The eyes of the ghoul shot open and he whimpered loudly.

‘Oh f...f…fuck!’ Omega breathed. Papa grinned.

‘Good?’

‘Yes...’ it was a sharp whisper. The ghoul reached for his Cock, but Papa swatted his hand away.

‘Wait… get up there.’ He said, pointing at the bed. With a hazy look in his eyes, Omega managed to pick himself up and plump down on the mattress. Again, Emeritus pushed the ghoul’s legs up to gain more access. Papa pulled him a little closer. The ghoul moaned deeply as Papa softly lapped a tongue over him, and again, and harder.

 

It wasn’t until Papa spoke again that I realized I was holding my breath.

‘Do you like that?’ he whispered.

‘I fucking lo-oh!’ was the reply, because Papa had slowly slipped a finger inside the ghoul. Omega’s head tilted back as Papa slowly fucked his finger in and out of him. I saw the blue eyes opened wide, mouth agape.

‘Good?’ Papa said.

‘I… I don’t know. Yes.’ Omega answered. Emeritus held his finger where it was, and returned to licking Omega’s Shaft. From the way Omega looked up I imagined the finger was moving.

 

I had a wonderful view from where I was sitting. I saw the look on my ghoul’s face. I saw how Emeritus closed his eyes as he moved up and down over his Cock, sucking harder now. I saw the prominent bulge in Papa’s trousers.

When I moved, I noticed that sitting in a certain way made a seam in my jeans rub me… just right. I tugged at it, until it painfully teased my clit, and then had to stand up a bit. I pulled the sticky fabric away from my aching sex. I was in trouble, I realized, as I felt how wet I was. I was going to stain the furniture if I wasn’t careful. I silently moved to sit on my knees.

 

‘Ah!’ Omega arched his back again, his head turned away against the mattress, eyes closed.  His hips up in the air, as Emeritus continued fingering him and taking him back in his throat as far as he could.

‘I…I...’ Omega panted. He gasped. Then he froze completely, lower body still mid-air.

A large shudder ran through his body, followed by a series of short groans and gasps. Stuttering, he relaxed is back, and landed down on the bed. Emeritus didn’t wince at all, he just followed the movements of the ghoul, slowly lowering himself along with Omega. I saw him swallow. Then he pulled away.

 

Omega heaved a little as his Papa ran a hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss him. I felt a bit dizzy.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful!’ Omega breathed to Emeritus. The storm in my throat came back to life, burning through me as the ghoul ran his hands over Emeritus’ chest and started unbuttoning his costume.

‘Take it off.’ He whispered, and Papa happily obliged and shook the fabric over his shoulders. Then he stood up from the bed. As he turned away from Omega, he gave me a look which I couldn’t really place. He stared at me, darkly, smoldering. Did he want me to leave after all? Did he want me to… join? Did he want me to comment on what he and Omega were doing?

 

He walked right past me. In passing, I noticed him casually tucking his erection to sit more comfortably in his pants. When I looked back, I saw Omega discarding his last pieces of clothing. He repositioned himself, and looked at Papa behind me, face flustered. Expecting look in his deep blue eyes.

 

I remembered my first time. I imagined the look on my face, as the older, more experienced man I was with, sought his bedroom for condoms. I remember how back then, I knew nothing at all. I only knew how to take care of myself. As Omega smiled up at Papa, who had been looking for the lube in his suitcase, and reached out to him, I wondered if he was nervous in any way. He knew how to come. He knew how to give and receive pleasure. He knew how to fuck. He knew how to love. I felt a sting in my heart as I watched him pull the other man in for a kiss. He knew how to love.

 

 

He whimpered softly as the cold lubricant hit his skin, but Papa quickly moved his fingers over him, bringing more heat and pressure. He pushed in one finger, and then a second.

‘Breathe.’ He told the man underneath him. ‘And relax.’ Omega closed his eyes. He looked tense.

‘You’re doing so good.’ Papa whispered. ‘Just relax. It will take a little while…’

The pope moved and the ghoul moaned. I couldn’t help but sigh a little too loud. What was I going to do when this was all over? How would I leave the room without disturbing, unseen?

The sound coming from the bed turned from sounds of discomfort to sounds of pleasure. It was Emeritus’ queue to open his pants.

‘Do you want me?’ he said, stroking himself.

‘I want you!’ Omega breathed, not missing a beat. Papa slowly pulled his fingers out of him, to take off his pants. He kneeled on the bed and walked up to my ghoul. A quick ruffle of plastic I at first couldn’t place, but then I realized a condom was being put on. Again, I noticed I was holding my breath.

 

My vision was obscured by Omega’s legs, but I saw Papa’s hips gently sinking lower and lower. They both panted, holding stern eye contact. I read pain on my ghoul’s face, but also-

‘You’re inside me…’ he sighed. Voice caught somewhere between wonder and excitement. My whole lower body contracted and I whimpered. They ignored me.

‘Omega, Omega, Omega.’ Papa replied, in a heightened voice. It made me think of the last time we were together, the three of us. I had just met the ghoul, and I thought my thing with Papa was just casual. I thought I was falling in love with him, but maybe I wasn’t. I definitely wasn’t in love now, I realized, as I could hear the wet sounds of the richly applied lubricant.

 

‘Can you feel that?’ Emeritus heaved, gently thrusting his hips.

‘Yes.’ Was the answer. ‘Please!’

‘Please?’ Papa said, a little confused.

‘Fuck me.’ Omega pleaded. I saw his eyes squint as he grabbed his Dick. ‘Harder.’

Another pulse through my cunt. I wasn’t in love.

My ghoul gasped as Papa increased the pace, and his blue eyes grew wide in pleasure. His legs were restless, dangling in the air, hands with large, silver rings holding them in place. The cries extorted from his throat vibrated through me.

 

The blood rushed throuh my body so fast it felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. I wasn’t in love. Not with Papa Emeritus.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Omega…’

I could hear Papa whisper softly in his ear.

‘Omega, Omega, Omegaaa…’

I sat in the chair, my back heavy against it. After Emeritus came, I turned away and listened to the sweet and foul words shared between them until my ghoul, too, reached his end. I imagined Papa was still inside him, kissing his neck and stroking his chest. They were both rather cuddly after sex. Well, one more than the other. The room reeked of sex and I could almost feel a post-coital softening in my lower regions, as if I had been partaking and was laying there with them now, spent and satisfied.

Omega sighed at the sudden loss of warmth as I heard Papa stand up from the bed. Abruptly, I felt like hiding. I shouldn’t be here, I thought. I shouldn’t have been here in the first place. But the man walked right past me and into the bathroom, to clean himself up.

 

When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Omega, still lying there. A hand silently stroking the hairs on his chest.

‘You good?’ I whispered to him, my cheek against the back of the chair. He turned his head to look at me, as if he remembered me being there just now, and produced a beatific smile.

‘Yeah.’ He closed his eyes.

 

‘I’m gonna leave.’ I said, still whispering. Slowly, Omega opened his eyes again. He watched me pick up my shoes and pull my sweater into place. I stood still for a second, and then grabbed one of the opened bottles of booze.

‘Sweet dreams, Chicago!’ I heard Papa’s voice from the bathroom, right before the door closed behind me.

I found only Red in our hotel room.

‘Hi.’ I said. I dropped my shoes.

‘Brush is with Water. She said, not looking up from her phone. She was already in bed. ‘You seem to have inspired her. Jack, believe it or not, actually got lucky with a girl from… what’s wrong?’

‘What? Oh, nothing. You want some?’ I held out the champagne. When she didn’t respond, I placed it on the nearest night stand. ‘I’m going to take a shower.’

 

As the hot water poured down on me I finally moved my hand between my thighs to feel how the night had really affected me there. Immediately, my fingers were cloaked in my own juices. I stroked the insides of my legs until the water washed it away. Then I reached higher up. My clit was still swollen and I moved two fingers between my wet lips. I whimpered at the touch. My lower body contracted as I slipped two fingers inside me and arched against the sweet spot. My cheeks burned when vision after vision of the night returned before my eyes.

I rested my head against the damp tiles as I moved my hand. I gasped and whimpered again, and it felt good, but after a moment I held still. I pulled my hand away from myself and held it under the stream. I decided I needed the water to be hotter.

 

My skin was red and itchy when I stepped out of the bathroom. I pulled the shirt from my bed an put it on. Then I slid under the covers.

‘What did he do?’ Red looked at me over her glasses. The way they balanced on the tip of her nose made her look like a strict school teacher. I realized I had no idea how old she was. She seemed older than me, but there wasn’t a wrinkle on her face to prove it.

 

‘What do you mean?’

‘Don’t give me that.’

‘It’s fine, Red. I’m fine. I’m just tired.’ As my body relaxed, I felt the weight of sleep fall over me. My aching skin was hot against the cool sheets. They, too, were heavy on me. I thought about the weight I was feeling, and how it pushed me down. My heart scudded blood through the surface of my heavy limbs. With every beat the weight increased. Right before I drifted off, I imagined it to be the weight of a man. A man with wide shoulders, and bright, blue eyes. In my dream the heavy storm blew strands of rain against the window in an uneven rhythm.


End file.
